<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Home by solacewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449245">I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacewrites/pseuds/solacewrites'>solacewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacewrites/pseuds/solacewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>levi returns home from a mission and slowly picks you apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! this is my first publication on this website so i hope you all enjoy it. please be sure to read the tags and don't be afraid to offer feedback. <br/>happy reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>levi had just returned home from a scouting mission and was quite exhausted to say the least. you had anxiously been awaiting his return and immediately rushed to the front door when you heard the faint jingle of keys.</p><p>"y/n, i'm-" before levi had the chance to finish his sentence, you had engulfed him in a hug. he chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around your waist, causing your back to arch and pressing you against one another.</p><p>"you're home, you're safe..." you breathed out, slightly pulling away to place your hands on his face and study his features, just to make sure he was real.</p><p>levi smiled gently then, the kind of smile that only you were worthy of enjoying. your heart fluttered in your chest at the sight and you couldn't help but return it with a wide smile of your own.</p><p>"i'm home, y/n. i'm safe." he assured, placing his hands over yours and tilting his head to kiss you on the nose. you giggled as heat pooled in your cheeks from the intimate gesture.</p><p>it was nice, but you wanted something more.</p><p>you hadn't seen him for almost 24 hours now and all that anxiousness had transformed into burning need.</p><p>levi noticed the slight change in your demeanor and fully pulled away from the embrace. his smile had become a soft smirk and you knew then that you were in for it.</p><p>"is there something you want?" he questioned, easily stepping around you to place his boots on the shoe rack near the front entrance. he eyed your body quite shamelessly after that and your thighs trembled in anticipation.</p><p>you had almost forgotten that he asked you a question until he brushed past you, walking through the living room and down the hallway to your shared bedroom.</p><p>"i..." you trailed off, embarrassed to voice your thoughts. "i want you." you replied, following after him like a lost puppy.</p><p>you were wearing nothing but an old button-up shirt of his with skimpy shorts underneath which left little to the imagination. so it was quite obvious to levi when you pressed your thighs together, seeking relief from the growing heat between your legs.</p><p>"tch, you're so needy." levi spoke into your ear, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine.</p><p>his hands where everywhere and nowhere. on your neck, over your breasts, around your waist, between your thighs, but not where you needed him most.</p><p>you whined softly and wrapped your arms around his neck, silently begging for more. levi side-stepped your embrace and you huffed in frustration as he ignored you in favor of entering the en suite.</p><p>he turned around, his gaze almost feral. "think you can wait for me?" he asked, though you could tell it was a rhetorical question.</p><p>nevertheless, your head nodded in confirmation before your mind could catch up with your body and levi knew that you were already gone for him.</p><p>"i need you to use your words, baby," he said.</p><p>"i can wait." you replied, your voice soft and breathy.</p><p>levi smiled, "good girl." and then the bathroom door shut behind him, separating you from one another.</p><p>you smiled softly from the praise and decided to remove the shorts you were wearing, leaving you clad in only levi's slightly oversized shirt.</p><p>you sat on the edge of your bed and curled your fingers into your thighs to refrain from touching yourself. levi tended to take long showers after a mission so you knew that you would be waiting for a while.</p><p>as you waited, it was almost impossible to ignore the raunchy thoughts you had of him in the shower. his hair flat and boyish looking, water dripping down his back, between his abs, along his v-line, to his-</p><p>you gasped when you realized that you had began rubbing yourself over your panties, canting your hips in search of friction. you forced yourself to fist the bedsheets instead and clenched your teeth in desperation.</p><p>no, you had to wait. you said you'd be good for him, so you needed to wait.</p><p>subconsciously, you knew that levi was teasing you. he liked playing the waiting game. it was difficult for you since you had little patience when it came to things like this, which only made it more amusing for him.</p><p>he enjoyed slowly picking you apart. touched you just enough to have you begging for it but not enough for you to feel a semblance of relief. and now he wasn't even touching you at all, which wasn't necessarily better or worse. but you'd rather have him close to you right now, especially after a mission.</p><p>you continued pressing your thighs together and clenching the sheets for a long while until you finally heard the shower stop running. your entire body practically trembled as you waited for levi, unintentionally holding your breath.</p><p>levi exited the bathroom in all his glory. a white towel had been wrapped around his waist, dipping just low enough to expose his v-line and the sparse trail of dark hair that led to his cock.</p><p>you were essentially salivating at the sight.</p><p>you slowly analyzed the entirety of his torso until you met his gaze, an amused glint flickering in his eyes.</p><p>"like what you see?" he teased.</p><p>you snapped your eyes down to your lap in embarrassment, unable to voice your wanton thoughts. although you continued pressing your legs together, wetness dampening your panties.</p><p>levi padded up to you, the old wooden floor creaking beneath his feet until he stood directly in front of you, pushing your legs apart with his knees and standing between them.</p><p>your face was level with his crotch and you bit your lip to resist the urge to put your mouth on him.</p><p>he slid his fingers into the hair along the nape of your neck and gently scratched your scalp there. you leaned into the soothing touch and couldn't restrain the sigh of content that slipped past your lips.</p><p>that was until levi yanked at your hair, forcing your head back. "ah-!" you yelped in surprise at the sudden pain and surmounting pleasure.</p><p>levi admired your exposed throat and released your hair in favor of wrapping a hand around your neck. he squeezed around the sides and you wrapped your own hand around his wrist, looking up at him through blurry, tear-filled eyes.</p><p>"you're so pretty for me, baby. such a pretty girl. would probably look even better with those lips wrapped around my dick." levi stated.</p><p>you nodded as much as you could with his hand restricting your movement and your brain foggy from the lack of oxygen.</p><p>levi loosened his grip then but his hand remained around the base of your neck. "you want it, sweetheart? wanna make me feel good?" he asked in <em>that</em> voice. the voice that you couldn't refuse.</p><p>you were able to nod eagerly this time around and he reached forward with his other hand to run his thumb across your bottom lip.</p><p>your tongue immediately darted out to lap at the tip of the digit and levi's eyes dilated even further as he shoved two fingers into your mouth, pressing down on your tongue and forcing your jaw to fall open.</p><p>you fervently took what he gave you even as drool dribbled down your chin. levi certainly didn't seem to mind and you were just enjoying the fact that he was touching you in the first place. he pumped his fingers into your mouth a couple times and you closed your lips around them, sucking gently and wetting them with your tongue.</p><p>levi made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and you looked up at him to find him staring back at you with hunger in his eyes.</p><p>you hummed in return and levi decided to pull his fingers out then. he couldn't wait any longer and he wouldn't deny you something that you so obviously desired, so he untucked the towel around his waist and allowed it to fall around his feet.</p><p>your mouth remained open as you took in the sight of levi in all his naked glory.</p><p>his cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, flushed red and purple in arousal and thick around the base.</p><p>it most definitely wasn't your first time seeing him like this, but you hadn't felt as turned on as you did now in a long while.</p><p>"want it," you whimpered. "want you in my mouth so bad."</p><p>your panties were practically soaked through with slick and you just wanted to shove your hand between your legs and get yourself off, but you knew you couldn't touch yourself without levi's permission.</p><p>it was simultaneously excruciating and hot. you felt dirty for liking it.</p><p>levi looked down his nose at your blotchy tear-stained face, your features twisted up in a show of desperation. he smiled a rakish smile and gripped the base of his shaft so the head of his dick just barely brushed against your lips.</p><p>"well? who's stopping you?" he asked.</p><p>so you took a deep breath and immediately got to work stroking the bottom half of his shaft as you kitten licked at the head, moaning softly from the salty taste of pre-cum left on your tongue. it wasn't necessarily pleasant, but it was levi, which only made you want more of it.</p><p>you looked up at him through your eyelashes as you wrapped your lips around the head of his dick and <em>sucked</em>, tucking your teeth away and running your tongue along his frenulum where you knew he was most sensitive.</p><p>levi let out a throaty groan in response and placed a heavy hand on the back of your head, guiding you farther down his cock.</p><p>"fuck. you're so good for me, y/n. i'm gonna <em>ruin</em> you." he growled.</p><p>you whined around his dick at the thought and did your best to breathe through your nose as he steadily filled your mouth and throat with his length.</p><p>you choked a bit when he pressed against the back of your palette and levi stroked your hair in apology as he gave you time to relax your jaw and throat.</p><p>"you can do it, princess. take my cock." he encouraged, voice rough and gravelly. you hummed in agreement and levi cursed from the vibrations, his hips twitching forward and forcing you to take him to the hilt.</p><p>consequently, your nose was buried in the neatly trimmed hair surrounding the base of his dick and you moaned at the musky scent of levi and soap.</p><p>he then slightly pulled out to grind back into your throat. his movements were gentle and the feeling of him penetrating your mouth had you leaking between your thighs.</p><p>you swirled your tongue around his shaft and reached a hand up to play with his balls, rolling them between your fingers.</p><p>levi moaned and thrusted into your mouth with greater vigor. "<em>yes</em> baby, that's it...so fucking good for me."</p><p>his words made you want to press your legs together, but he was occupying the space between them so all you could do was whine for it and swallow around his length.</p><p>levi gasped as your throat contracted around the head of his cock and you looked up at him, eyes glazed over with tears.</p><p>you took deep breaths through your nose when levi really began fucking your throat, choking and gagging along the way. tears involuntarily spilled down your cheeks and levi wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.</p><p>"so pretty," he commented breathlessly, hips twitching as he drew nearer to orgasm.</p><p>you doubled down your efforts as you took note of the telltale signs of his release, you wanted so badly for him to cum down your throat.</p><p>so you suctioned your lips around his dick to push him over the edge when he suddenly pulled away, causing him to fall out of your mouth.</p><p>the mewling sound you made was foreign to even your own ears and it shocked both you and levi.</p><p>levi chuckled but all you could do was pout as an embarrassed blush graced your features.</p><p>"why'd you..." you started, realizing just how ruined you sounded and blushing even deeper. "why'd you pull out?" you inquired, tilting your head inquisitively.</p><p>"i wanted to cum inside of you but if you want it that badly we can continue like this instead." levi answered, his tone both fond and smug.</p><p>at that moment you remembered just how aroused you were and placed a tentative hand over your panties to find that they were soaked through and a wet spot had formed on the futon beneath you.</p><p>you could feel levi's eyes on your body and you glanced up just as he moved to hover over you, guiding you onto your back. your legs immediately fell open to accommodate his weight and you whimpered when his dick bumped up against your pussy.</p><p>"oh?" levi smirked, locking eyes with you. "you're just fucking dripping for it, aren't you?"</p><p>you keened and attempted to roll your hips into his but levi held you down with a strong grip around your waist.</p><p>"i asked you a question." he stated, mouth so close to yours that his breath tickled your lips.</p><p>you tilted your head as he pressed fleeting kisses against your jaw. "i am. 's all for you. need you to put your cock in me." you were so far gone that you couldn't even be embarrassed by your own words, they were true.</p><p>levi smiled into your neck and sucked a dark hickey into the soft spot beneath your ear just to feel you squirm before he replied.</p><p>"do you think you deserve it, princess?"</p><p>levi already knew that you did. you had just given him the best blowjob in his life, he'd give you the world if he could. he only wanted to tease you a bit more. you looked cute when you begged.</p><p>you nodded vigorously and levi couldn't help but admire your eagerness. "i think i do." you answered, hoping to appear stern.</p><p>that resolve lasted but a few seconds until levi unbuttoned the shirt you were wearing and thumbed over your exposed nipples. your back arched into his touch and salacious whines and moans filled the room as levi continued his movements.</p><p>it felt good, <em>so</em> good to finally feel his touch. you wanted his hands all over you the moment he came back from his mission. and yet it still wasn't enough. his ministrations served to rile you up even further, but they failed to provide much relief.</p><p>levi fondled the cruve of your breasts and rubbed at your nipples until you felt tears prickling at your eyes. you writhed underneath him as your cunt clenched around nothing. you had never been so desperate for it before.</p><p>"lev<em>iii</em>," you whined, rutting your hips up despite his hold. "put it in."</p><p>levi looked into your glassy eyes and blatantly ignored you in favor of licking his tongue into your mouth.</p><p>you couldn't even be upset with him as you shamelessly moaned into the kiss. you hadn't kissed one another since he returned and it felt so good to have him surrounding you like this.</p><p>his tongue was hot and wet in your mouth and you instinctively wrapped your lips around it, sucking gently. levi growled and bit your lip in retaliation, his body weight holding you in place for the taking.</p><p>but it was all over too soon when he sat back on his heels to take your panties off. you lifted your hips so he could slide them over your ass and they soon ended up in a pile with levi's discarded towel.</p><p>levi then pressed your legs even farther apart, spreading you open for his viewing pleasure. his fingers were rough against the soft skin of your inner thighs and you lightly trembled at the contrast.</p><p>"look at you," levi cooed, lowering himself onto his stomach between your legs.</p><p>you bent your knees for easier access and shivered at the feeling of his breath fanning over your clit.</p><p>levi smirked and spread you open with his thumbs to eagerly lap at your dripping pussy.</p><p>seconds passed before you wailed in pleasure and your thighs closed around his head as your body shook through an orgasm. you rolled your hips into levi's face as he continued eating you out, prolonging the climax.</p><p>it was only until your body had stopping seizing that he pulled away, the bottom half of his face shining with your arousal.</p><p>levi licked his lips and hummed at the taste. there was something mischievous about the look in his eyes and you soon realized why as he sat up to press his mouth to yours.</p><p>you tasted yourself on his tongue but it didn't disgust you in the slightest, it wasn't the first time you had done something like this.</p><p>you and levi kissed lazily, tongues easily sliding over one another's and hands groping brazenly. levi pulled away first and you chased after his lips until you realized what you were doing and settled with an arm thrown over your face.</p><p>levi pinned that arm next to your head and covered you with his body, almost protectively. his dick lain hard against the crease of your thigh and it was so close yet so far from where you really wanted it.</p><p>"you're so easy for me, baby." levi said into your ear. "barely even touched you and you were coming all over yourself."</p><p>you huffed and turned your face away from him in embarrassment. "only because you made me wait for it!" you argued. "not like you're any better," you mumbled under your breath.</p><p>levi went still and you turned to peek at him when a bruising grip encompassed your jaw. you whimpered in pain as levi forced you to look into his eyes.</p><p>"watch your mouth, princess. i was just about to fuck you too." he said, eyes swirling with lust and adoration.</p><p>you knew he wasn't really angry with you but you still felt your stomach turn at the thought. you never wanted him to be disappointed in you. you wanted to be good.</p><p>"i'm sorry, sir. i'll be good for you. please fuck me, <em>please</em>." you apologized profusely, visibly overwhelmed with lust.</p><p>normally, you would have talked back until you earned yourself a spanking, but you were desperate for it today. you just wanted to feel levi's cock splitting you open.</p><p>levi seemed to notice the change in your behavior and loosened his grip on your mouth to massage the bruised skin. he ran his free hand down your side and over your hips until he finally lined himself up with your cunt.</p><p>"only because you asked so nicely," he said before thrusting his hips and filling you up all at once.</p><p>you wanted to scream, to call out his name, but all that came out was a big, slutty whine.</p><p>levi chuckled darkly in response and you clenched around him as he slowly pulled out to <em>fuck</em> back in. you both moaned in pleasure and you wrapped your arms and legs around him as an anchor.</p><p>"just like that, fuck me just like that~" you moaned out. levi completely pulled out then and you sobbed at the loss, your pussy clenching around nothing. "no, no, levi, please."</p><p>levi shushed you and kissed your tears away, "i'm right here, okay? just wanna fuck you good." he explained.</p><p>you sniffled and nodded in understanding before levi leaned back to hook both of your ankles over his shoulders and hover over you in a mating press. the muscles in your thighs burned from the stretch but the pain was soon overcome with the pleasure of levi deep inside of you.</p><p>his cock rubbed against the deepest parts of you in this position and the slow but hard thrusts he delivered had you seeing stars.</p><p>"<em>shit</em> y/n, you're so fucking tight." levi commented, locking eyes with you as the force of his movements shoved you up the bed.</p><p>you keened when he slammed into your g-spot and blinding heat exploded at the base of your spine. "there! oh <em>god</em>- right there. don't stop!" you wailed.</p><p>levi obliged and continuously recreated that thrust until you were crying for it, your nails leaving angry red lines down his back. he hissed in pain and bit your neck in retaliation, but when he pulled back you could see the pride in his eyes, almost as though he had claimed you with that bite. well, you were already his either way.</p><p>you felt yourself nearing the edge and you knew levi could too because his thrusts became even more deliberate. he pressed in so deep that you could feel him kissing your cervix and that did it for you.</p><p>your mouth hung open on a silent scream, eyes rolled back in pleasure as you squirted around levi's cock. your body convulsed underneath him and he continued fucking into you, groaning low in his chest as your cunt milked him for all he was worth.</p><p>"levi, levi, levi," you cried out like a mantra.</p><p>his hips twitched and he pressed into your cervix again to cum inside of you, filling you up even more and lengthening your orgasm.</p><p>"fuck yeah, take it, sweetheart. gonna knock you up." he panted against your ear.</p><p>you were too fucked out to respond so he reached down to circle his thumb over your clit until you were thrashing and moaning through another climax seconds later. your vision whited out and you could feel another gush of liquid escape where you and levi were connected.</p><p><em>holy fuck</em> that felt good.</p><p>levi practically snarled as your pussy clamped around him like a vice. he was still spilling inside of you and it felt so right.</p><p>now that you thought about it, you remembered levi mentioning something about getting you pregnant. the thought was nice, even if you both knew you weren't ready to take that step in your relationship yet. besides, you were taking a special birth control pill that hange had made for you, so it was highly unlikely.</p><p>but despite that, you couldn't help but think about it. "i'd look good all fat with your baby, don't you think?" you said softly.</p><p>you ran soothing hands over levi's back and scratched your fingers into his undercut, smiling triumphantly when his shoulders relaxed due to your ministrations. your legs had slipped back around his waist so you could comfortably revel in him weighing over you.</p><p>it was always nice to feel him caging you in like this, protecting you, kissing you wherever he could reach. basking in the afterglow was the best part of having sex (besides the orgasm of course).</p><p>levi hummed his agreement. "'course you would. i wish it could take," he grumbled, shifting his hips and causing you to gasp.</p><p>he was still inside of you. it was a habit of yours for him to remain inside of you until he was too soft to do so. you found it comforting and you always hated the feeling of him pulling out. left you all empty.</p><p>"mmm, it will one day. i promise you that." you replied sleepily.</p><p>levi pulled out just then and your breath hitched as a mixture of cum and slick rushed out of you. there was so much. levi must have been torturing himself too as he teased you.</p><p>"you tryin' to put a whole litter in me?" you accused, looking up at levi and rolling your eyes when you saw that his eyes were glued to the space between your legs.</p><p>you pulled at his hair to garner his attention. "cut it out, you dog. should've known you'd be like this." levi almost looked offended before his features settled into a smug expression. your eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "why are you-"</p><p>you were cut off from the sudden feeling of something hot and wet licking at your overly sensitive pussy, and shouting at the resulting painful pleasure of overstimulation. you pushed and pulled at levi's hair as though you couldn't decide whether his mouth felt good or not.</p><p>"f-fuck you, levi. this, ngh, this isn't fair." you chastised.</p><p>levi pulled away to grin up at you, another genuine smile of his that only you were worthy of enjoying. "this is the price you pay for loving me," he said cheekily. "you'll have to get used to it if you plan on sticking around."</p><p>there was some insecurity hidden in his words and you could tell he was thinking of the friends he hadn't been able to save in the past. so you ran your fingers through his hair and gripped the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss.</p><p>"i'm not going anywhere, levi. i'll always be by your side." you assured.</p><p>levi held your face in his hands and pecked you a couple more times, his eyes soft around the edges.</p><p>"promise me," he requested, intertwining his fingers with yours.</p><p>you smiled up at him and squeezed his hand in return.</p><p>"promise."</p><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! stick around for more!</p><p>- solace</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>